Skill list
Skills List Here We can discuss why you may want to spend points on certain skills in LoC Click The Skill your Interested In from the Table of Contents --> If you Wish to make Edits please List Positives and Negatives for each one and add any other relevant information you think would be good to include. How Do I Get Skill Points? * As you progress through your levels from 1 all the way to 40 you are given Skill points at each level up from your class * Bonus skill points can be added depending on your Intelligence Modifier. * Therefore its good to have a high Intelligence if you are a class with lots of class skills such as a rogue. Notice: * you don't have to use all the skill points at once. They will carry over till the next level if you choose not to use them all. * This is good if you want to save to points for another class where the skill points may be "Class" instead of "Cross-Class" and costing twice as much. * Different classes get different base numbers of skill points Animal empathy Useful to: Druids + Shifters Only Positives: * You can make enemys become loyal and attack enemys Negatives: * Only works on Animals and Magical Beast * Not Many creatures on LoC are these types * Requires very High Skill Points to get it to work * Cant take the creature to another area Appraise Positives: * For a Archer, 5 Appraise is enough to get the best arrows for 1 GP from the Archery shop. Negatives: * None :) ? Bluff Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Concentration Positives: * Stops Enemys from making you fail when casting spells (DC is 10 + spell level + Damage taken) *Concentration + d20 roll vs. Taunt (taunt skill is DC) to negate taunt, taunt goes to -6 ac so if you roll 2 below the taunt DC you only take -2 ac, if Concentration skill is 127 the d20 roll rolls over to a maximum of 20 (147 effective concentration) Negatives: * Enemys can still make you fail if its not high enough Craft armor Positives: * Fixes broken armour Negatives: * broken armour gives no negative effects Craft trap Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Craft weapon Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Disable trap Positives: * Allows you to remove the pesky repeat traps that often Kill you or deal very high damage. Negatives: * Often Requires High DC's of about 110 on some doors and chests and on floor Discipline Positives: * Helps protect against enemy's using Knockdown(Immune at God level 6), Disarm or Sap on you. * Helps Protect against Armour from Breaking or being Unequiped during battle Negatives: * High Discipline needed to protect against alot of these things Heal Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Hide Positives: * If Combined with "Move Silently" + Hide in Plain Sight allows you to sneak upon enemys, handy for Rogue like classes. Negatives: * Some enemys especially at higher levels have true sight and instantly see you Intimidate Positives: * Improves Barbarian Rage "Fear" AC Reducing Aura Negatives: Listen Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Lore Positives: * Dont need to visit shop to ID items * Can ID quest items within quest so no "porting" around * Helps in Kawanami for finding shrine order Negatives: * Can ID anything at shop for 100gp Move silently Positives: * If Combined with "Hide" + Hide in Plain Sight allows you to sneak upon enemys, handy for Rogue like classes. Negatives: * Some enemys especially at higher levels have true sight and instantly see you Open lock Positives: * Allows you to open Many doors and Chests in the world of LoC Negatives: * Often High DC's about 80 - 110 Parry Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Perform Useful to: Bards Only Positives: * Powers up Bard Song Negatives: Persuade Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Pick pocket Positives: * Steal Heals from enemys to kill them quicker * Steal Keys/Items from enemy to Complete Quest / take shortcuts Negatives: * If you fail enemy becomes hostile Search Positives: * Allows you to locate traps Negatives: * Need a high Search to spot many as High DC's * You will need a minimum rogue level to spot most of the deadliest traps Set trap Positives: * Can make enemy KD for a LONG time just by chucking a caltrops Negatives: * Dark chapter caltrops for KD Spellcraft Positives: * Needed to cast Ixian Spells * Increases your saves vs Spells (+1 each 5 ranks counting all the bonuses). This bonus counts in the +20 bonus cap. Negatives: Spot Positives: Negatives: * Appears to be of No Use in LoC Taunt Positives: * Lowers AC on enemys * Gives Spell Failure (30%) for a short while to enemy Negatives: Tumble Positives: * Allows you to prevent provoking attacks of opportunity while moving around if you roll a successful Tumble check vs DC15. (no spring attack feat needed!) * Every 5 ranks of tumble adds +1 permanent AC Negatives: Use magic device Positives: * Allows you to use items you couldn't use because of a wrong alignement or class. For instance a rogue could use scrolls or wield a weapon for paladins only. Negatives: